fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario and Bowser: Tag Tactics
Mario and Bowser: Tag Tactics is a 3D adventure/platformer game for the Nintendo Wii, Nintendo DS, and DSi set October 12, 2010. In the game, Mario and Bowser are forced to team up to stop a common foe; and the player has the ability to switch between each character during the game and combine power. Power-ups, old and new, makes a return. Taglines: “Mario’s partner is not what you expected”; “The greatest rival in video gaming are forced to team up”; “Keep your friends close, and Bowser even closer” Story Ready to celebrate Mushroom Kingdom's Centennial Event, Mario and Luigi joined Princess Peach, Toad, and others to celebrate the anniversary. However, out of the kingdom's limits lies the exiled sorcerer, Masterminder. Soon he crashes the party and puts everyone into a deep sleep all except Mario. When Mario escaped, Masterminder froze everyone who was under his slumber spell. Deep in Bowser's Castle, Bowser is suddenly invaded by the sly sorcerer as Masterminder put Bowser's children in the same spell like he put Mario's friends in. Attempting to stop him, Bowser is forced out of his castle as Masterminder begins to take over everything just for his revenge. Somewhere outside Mushroom Kingdom, Mario meets up against his archrival, Bowser; and as both of them about to battle each other thinking each other were the cause of their respective attacks. Soon, Mario convinces Bowser that Masterminder is working alone and has put everyone they hold dear under a slumber spell; then a new ally, Ruby comes in and explain both of them some much needed information that Masterminder was the Kingdom's sorcerer a long time ago, but his dark magic nearly took control of the kingdom and soon was exiled. Bowser's role in Masterminder's past took part when he embarrassed and humiliated Masterminder just because he wasn’t being so evil. Now knowing why Masterminder had set these courses of events, Mario and Bowser have to put their long rivalry on hold and are forced to work together to save everyone and stop Masterminder. But for how long this temporary alliance can last knowing Mario's friends and Bowser's children are helpless under Masterminder's control. Gameplay The game will have same physics known in the Super Mario series mainly similar to those in 64, Sunshine, and Galaxy. As the main goal for both Mario and Bowser to save their respective friends and collect power stars, they also have to collect rare Power Stars known as Karma Stars; there are three different colors of Karma stars that each give them special abilities: the gold are for buying, the red are for power replenishing, and the green are for health replenishing. The uniqueness of the game is the new tag system especially when Mario and Bowser have to team up to stop one common foe. The system allows the controller to easily switch between the characters where the abilities of each character only match with that character. Like Mario jumping faster than Bowser, only he can do that not Bowser. Another thing about the system is they can use similar abilities as the spinner attack, tornado swirl, and mega slam; another combined attack is known as the “union blast”, where they combine in almost 10 different blasting abilities. Old power-ups known from the series like the Cape Feather, Super Leaf, Ghost Mushroom, Fire Flower, and the Starman; new power-ups are revealed like the Shadow Mushroom, which gives Mario the ability to turn invisible in a limited time; the Twin glasses gives Mario the ability to divide himself into two; and the Cat Milk jug, which gives him the ability to turn him into Lion Mario. There are exclusive power-ups just for Bowser, one revealed to give the Bowser the ability to turned himself small; and even few of Mario’s power-ups can power up Bowser as well. Controller differences Wii *Directional buttons: **up- moving across **left- move **right- move **down- crouching *A button- use special abilities *B button- Union Blast *- button- open inventory *+ button- open map *1 button- jump (Mario); Bowser (hold -) *2 button- switch (between the characters) *Numchunk- alternate way of moving *Z button- alternate way of crouching DS and DSi *Directional buttons: **up- moving across **left- move **right- move **down- crouching *X button- jump (Mario); Bowser (hold X) *Y button- switch (between the characters) *A button- use Special abilities *B button- Union Blast *Stylus pen (Touch screen) - Use the top screen as a map as the bottom screen, use the pen to guide Mario and Bowser through the levels. And as well solve puzzles and other mini-games. *L button- open map *R button- open inventory Worlds So 3 worlds are confirmed which are: *Mushroom Kingdom *Browser's Castle *Gator Jungle Characters *Mario: the protagonist of the game; he has to work with Bowser to save his friends. *Bowser: the anti-protagonist; has to work with Mario to stop Masterminder. *Masterminder (NEW): the antagonist of the game. He is a powerful sorcerer who cast a slumber and ice spell on Mario’s friends; and forced Bowser out of his castle. The two long heated rivals have to team up to stop him. *Luigi: Mario’s brother and best friend, who gets kidnapped by Masterminder and is cast by a spell to sleep in frozen ice. *Princess Peach: The damsel in distress, who Mario always save a lot has to save her again. *Toad: Mario’s friend who too gets kidnapped by Masterminder. *Yoshi: One of Mario’s best pals who as well get caught under Masterminder’s spell. *Bowser Jr.: Bowser’s youngest child, who is caught under the spell while his father is throwned out by Masterminder. *Koopalings: Bowser’s other children who all get caught under Masterminder’s spell. *Ruby (NEW): A bird traveler who helps Mario with clues and hints on what to watch out for. She had a part in the past when Masterminder was banned from Mushroom Kingdom years ago. *Masterminder’s Army **Petey Piranha **Boo **Hammer Bros. **Monty Mole **Pokey Modes Start Game To start, save, or load the game. Toad’s Shop The Toad’s Shop is a feature where the gold Karma stars that have been collected can be attributed to buy more skill sets and abilities and unlock more. Online Mode The mode will use similar gameplay seen in the Mario Party games as many mini-games can be played by one to four players at a time. Category:3D Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario Games Category:TalixArts Category:Games Category:Wii Games Category:Nintendo DS Games Category:Rated E Games Category:2010 Category:Mario (series)